DCDBZ Alianza(crossover Justice LeagueYoung Justice y DBZ)
by Profesor Franco M Romano
Summary: Tras la aparicion de Raditz el equipo es enviado a investigar
1. Chapter 1

Monte Justicia 2:00 am  
Batman estaba dando indicaciones de una mision, curiosamente Linterna Verde, Hal Jordan estaba tambien explicando cosas.  
Hace unas horas habian detectado la entrada de un meteorito de aspecto extraño cerca de China, Monte Pauz  
"¿Saiyajin?".-pregunto Kid Flash, Wally West  
"Una poderosa y peligrosa raza de piratas espaciales ellos invadían y destruían civilizaciones enteras para vender los planetas al mejor postor al mando del conquistador espacial Freezer"  
"¿Eran?"  
"ya no hay saiyajin un meteorito choco con su planeta natal Vegita y acabo con gran parte de los saiyajin, desde entonces no han sido vistos por 19 años en esta parte del universo. Hace poco, un granjero fue asesinado cerca del lugar de aterrizaje del saiyajin. Segun los datos de los linternas verdes: es Raditz un saiyajin que usualmente es visto con Vegeta y Nappa sobrevivientes saiyajin"  
Robin pregunto.  
"¿Que tiene que ver con nosotros?"  
Batman hablo con firmeza.  
"Su mision sera ir a investigar que es lo que se propone Raditz y si planea una invasión a la Tierra, la liga de la justicia debera actuar"  
"Le patearemos el trasero a ese tal Raditz sin problemas"


	2. Chapter 2

China, Monte Pauz.

10:00 AM

Cerca del lugar de aterrizaje

El equipo estaba oculto cerca del lugar mirando un crater en el lugar donde adentro habia una nave en forma de capsula espacial, mirando desde unas montañas miraban a Raditz hablar con un hombre con pelo en punta y un hombre de piel verde.

Wally hablo y se dirigio a Miss Martian.

"¿Primo tuyo?"

"No es momento para una broma Wally"

Miraban como Raditz comenzo a pelear a velocidades rapidas para el ojo humano, pero Superboy y Miss Martian podian seguir sus movimientos perfectamente, dandoles realmente una paliza a los dos hombres juntos, se mantenian en lucha pero Raditz simplemente era un guerrero altamente experimentado.

"Wow, esto es realmente una pelea"

De pronto tuvieron que saltar para evitar unos rayos purpura que chocaron con las montañas donde estaban.

Superboy se lanzo al ataque y trato de darle un golpe pero Raditz simplemente lo esquivo y lo azoto en el suelo antes de arrojarle una bola de energia, para su sorpresa Superboy la destruyo dandole un puñetazo que disipo el ataque.

Raditz aterrizo.

Miro el simbolo con S del pecho de Conner.

"¿Un kryptoniano? pense que habian sido destruidos hace años, reconozco el simbolo de la casa de el, Jor El encerro a muchos saiyajin en la zona fantasma en el pasado...pero los kryptonianos son unos debiluchos que perecieron en su mundo"

El momento fue oportuno para Piccolo que ataco con un poderoso rayo de energia que atraveso a Raditz en el hombro izquierdo.

"El que se distrae pierde"

Raditz miro su hombro totalmente inutilizado, de pronto una cuerda verde lo agarro y la liga de la justicia aparecio siendo Hal Jordan quien lo encerro.

"Sera llevado a Oa a ser juzgado y apresado por sus crimenes"

Piccolo escucho y hablo furioso.

"¿Encerrarlo? Hay que matarlo antes de que sea tarde"

De pronto Goku aparecio con Gohan sujetado en sus brazos.

"Para nada deseo la muerte suya, por mas que haya tratado de matarnos..."

De pronto Raditz rio

"Mis colegas Saiyajin han captado todo lo que han dicho y vendran ha buscarme"


	3. Chapter 3

Batman miro a Raditz con repugnancia, seguia siendo un criminal, no importaba que no fuera de este mundo seguia siendo una escoria y una basura

Por fortuna Superman y el Detective Marciano podian manejarlo llevandolo a Oa junto con Hal. Por si las dudas tambien le cortaron la cola

Goku miraba la instalacion junto con Gohan habia sido llevado a la instalacion espacial para ser curado de sus heridas, Raditz habia dicho que otros saiyajin sobrevivientes vendrian a la Tierra en el plazo de un año.  
Goku les explico todo lo que Raditz les contó sobre los Saiyajin.  
Piccolo habia decidido ir a entrenar por su cuenta  
"Tendremos que reportar a las autoridades correspondientes acerca de esta invasion. No es la primer amenaza extraterrestre que combatimos pero habra que ser precabidos, los saiyajin son habiles peleadores marciales, nada que Superman o Capitan Marvel no puedan manejar"  
En lo profundo del espacio le planeta Arlia estaba bajo la intromision de los saiyajin que rapidamente acabaron con los habitantes.  
"Raditz era un guerrero de clase baja, se confio y por eso perdio...sin embargo no podemos dejar que unos terricolas acaben con lo que queda de nuestra especie"


End file.
